Star Spirits
The Star Spirits consist of Eldstar, Mamar, Skolar, Muskular, Misstar, Klevar and Kalmar. They all appear in Paper Mario and are being held captive by Bowser's followers after Bowser and Kammy Koopa stole their precious Star Rod and turned them into playing cards, because of their ignoring Bowser's selfish wishes. After Mario, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie and Lakilester rescued them, they gave them a special power called Star Beam, which is used to neutralize the effects of the Star Rod, and also a ship that they can use to travel to Bowser's Castle. During the final battle with Bowser, due to the effects of Bowser's Power Platform, their Star Beam didn't work against the greedy Koopa King, that is until Star Beam was upgraded to Peach Beam when Twink helped Mario out in the battle. Later, in Mario Party 5, where they are known as Star Guards, it is revealed that they guard the Dream Depot and all its dreams. They guide the players throughout the game as well. The Star Spirits' Powers Eldstar *Found in: Koopa Bros. Fortress *Boss required to defeat: Koopa Bros. *Powers **Focus **Refresh: Needs 1 Star power. *Powers Obtained: Chapter 1: Storming Koopa Bros. Fortress *What Focus does: Boosts Star energy. *What Refresh does: Replenishes Mario's HP and FP by 5 and cures poison. *Star Power needed for Focus: None. *Star Power needed for Refresh: 1. Mamar *Found in: Dry Dry Ruins *Boss required to defeat: Tutankoopa *Power: Lullaby *Power Obtained: Chapter 2: The Mystery of Dry, Dry Ruins *What it does: Puts enemies to sleep for a short time. *Star Power needed: 1 Skolar *Found in: Boo's Mansion *Boss required to defeat: Tubba Blubba *Power: Star Storm *Power Obtained: Chapter 3: The "Invincible" Tubba Blubba *What it does: Decreases enemies' HP by 7. *Star Power needed: 2 Muskular *Found in: Shy Guy's Toy Box *Boss required to defeat: General Guy and his troops *Power: Chill Out *Power Obtained: Chapter 4: Trials in the Toy Box *What it does: Decreases enemies' attack power by 3. *Star Power needed: 2 Misstar *Found in: Mt. Lavalava *Boss required to defeat: Lava Piranha *Power: Smooch *Power Obtained: Chapter 5: Hot, Hot Times on Lavalava Island *What it does: Replenishes Mario's HP by 20. *Star Power needed: 3 Klevar *Found in: Flower Fields and Cloudy Climb *Boss required to defeat: Huff N. Puff *Power: Time Out *Power Obtained: Chapter 6: Dark Days in Flower Fields *What it does: Immobilizes enemies for a short time. *Star Power needed: 2 Kalmar *Found in: Crystal Palace *Boss required to defeat: Crystal King *Power: Up and Away *Power Obtained: Chapter 7: A Star Spirit on Ice *What it does: Turns enemies into stars, knocking them out of battle. *Star Power needed: 2 Star Beam/Peach Beam *Power Obtained: Chapter 8: A Star-Powered Showdown! *What it does: Negates the effects of the Star Rod. During the final battle with Bowser, Star Beam has no effect against the Star Rod due to the device Kammy Koopa made. After Peach and Twink defeat Kammy Koopa, this power is upgraded to Peach Beam. *Star Power needed: None Category:Nintendo Game Characters Category:Mario characters Category:Video game characters